zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Byrne vs. Linebeck Both start out with negative/indifferent feelings toward Link but become loyal to him over the course of the game. They both attack the antagonist to protect Link and Zelda and have something awful happen to them as a result. -'Isdrakthül' 01:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes! Yes! Oh yes! --AuronKaizer ''' 01:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay this one is really good. I like it.-- C2' / 01:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Linebeck takes advantage of you, Byrne is attempting to kill you. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good one for being a new user- kinda new, oh! you know what I mean... Super duh... 02:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Very good suggestion. I like this a lot. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like. -'Minish Link' 02:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : ... this is amazing! I'm a huge Linebeck fan, but seeing him up against Byrne suddenly makes me realize how much I cared about the other character as well. Now I have to work out some awesome inner conflict. Portal-Kombat : : One of the most creative and original suggestions I've seen in a while. I like the combatants, the connections, and the theme of the fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 09:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Isdrakthül-chan's first suggestion. My eyes are welling up ∏o∏. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I'm not a fan of either of these characters (having never played PH or ST) but what can I say? It's got some nifty connections and it's a good fight. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I've been trying to get Staven in the temple since I first seen the guy. Of course the only match up I could get was against onox using horrible connections but it would of made a good fight in the end. this wins too Oni Link 15:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but I kinda have to agree with Baltro a little.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this.Ingo the great (talk) 17:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :SUPER : =D --'DekuStick' '' '' Argorok vs. Helmaroc King Resuggesting with different connections: Battle of the super Kargoroks thatcause continuous problems for Link prior to the actual boss fight. Furthermore, part of each said battle involves damaging or removal of armor of some kind. Lastly, both participants have the behavior to circumnavigate the stage, occasionally scraping their talons across it5, trying to slash at Link while doing so.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections, but I'm just not interested. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : You read my mind I swear it. I was planning on suggesting this next week (not this week though because I really want the above one to win) Oni Link 15:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. Kinda uninteresting though.-- C2' / 20:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it --'DekuStick' ''' '' [[Impa|Impa (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Sahasrahla I came up with this crazy suggestion in the IRC and actually found some good connections for it. Also, we're low on suggestions, so I might aswell throw this crazy train into the mix. Both Sahasrahla and Impa are important figures in Kakariko Village; Sahasrahla is the elder of the village, and Impa opened the town to everyone. They also have a connection with the Sages/Ancient Sages/Seven Wise Men, Impa IS one, and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. Both of them have ties to Princess Zelda and are old Hylians; although Impa is a great deal younger. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome! You picked a bad week to suggest it though... --AuronKaizer ' 15:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Impahasrala! Sorry, couldn't resist.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice, nice. I like it because I guess it's kinda crazy, and good connections. -'Minish Link' 16:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Love it! Too bad this looks to be a good week. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Re-suggest this in a couple weeks, and make sure your the first one to suggest, and I can deffinately see this one making it. It is well thought out, and pretty creative.'-- C2' / 20:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one too --'DekuStick' ''' ' : this has some great connections but it not going to win with the above fight try sugesting it again in a couple weeks Dmerka10 Comments Sorry if i'm not allowed to comment here, but since i'm not voting... Anyone know what we should do for the 100th week? that is pretty special, and it would be good to start planning now.Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage